


Hey Baby

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [19]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Casual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Leather Kink, Light D/s, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Polyamory, arranged marriage - sort of, betrothals, committment, long-term sexual relationship, subby!Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Lord Greg's day just got a hell of a lot better when Countess Sally arrives back from her travels, ready to fuck him senseless.





	Hey Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).

> hi hello yes plz welcome Sally into this AU bc I hadn't planned on her being there at all and then this is literally how she turned up in my head, riding a bike, wearing leather, and ready to fuck Greg into the next dimension. You're welcome. :D?

Greg smiled happily as he heard the sound of a very particular motorbike pull up outside his house. He knew exactly who that was, and hurried to open the door for her. He hadn't seen Sally in at least eighteen months, and there she was, standing there in her leathers, looking like the hot fuckable babe that she was until she saw him, and then she ran to him excitedly, as if they were still kids. He brought her into his arms and she kissed him fiercely.   
  
"Oh, my darling man, it's so good to see you again," Sally said, holding him tight.  
  
"Likewise, my Lady. I've got so much to tell you. You've been away too long," Greg said.  
  
"I know, I know, but darling, just wait till you hear all the stories I've got for you." Sally leant in to whisper in his ear. "But you gotta give me one thing before I can tell you all about that, don't you?"   
  
"Fuck, yes, of course," Greg said, knowing what she wanted.  
  
Greg didn't want to waste any more time on talking. That wasn't what she was there for. Instead, he carried her inside, and kicked the door shut before beginning to climb the stairs. He didn't get very far, though, before she stared at him with her hungry eyes.   
  
"No. I can't wait that long. I've spent two days making my way back to you. I need you _now_. Right here. Get inside me, you magnificent man," Sally said.  
  
"Right here? On the stairs?" Greg said.  
  
"Just- get down, I need you in me now," Sally said, and Greg understood.   
  
Greg had wondered how long it would take. He was already hard, to be fair. He'd got hard as soon as he heard her bike. She only ever came for sex, and he was totally fine with that. It was what suited them best.   
  
He set her down, and she pushed him back so he was sitting on the steps, looking up at her as she undressed just enough for this. Then it was just like it always was. She fussed with his trousers, pulling them off and throwing them away, did the same with his pants, spent only a small moment rolling a condom on, before she was riding him. They'd got it down to an artform, really. They could do it in less than twenty seconds now, if they were really in a hurry. It was a very useful skill for fucking her wherever they happened to be. And they'd done it _everywhere_ by now. But that's what you get for spending thirty years having sex. There was nothing they hadn't tried at least once, and many they'd done as often as possible.   
  
But all she was interested in right now was just riding him. She had her hands on his chest, bracing herself, just moving on him however she liked. He was happy to let her. He was dominant in an awful lot of ways, but not for her. That's not what she wanted. She wanted him to simply lie there and take it while she came at least three times that he was conscious of, because half the trouble was that it all just went to his head, and he wasn't really focused on anything other than making her happy. She needed her orgasms first, then they could talk.  
  
God, she still felt incredible after all these years. He'd fucked her hundreds, if not thousands of times, and he never tired of her. There was just something about the way they fit together that just worked for him. And, god, she had a sexual appetite greater than anyone he'd ever slept with. She was so much smaller than him, and sometimes, he worried he was going to hurt her, but it had never been a problem. She could take a rough fucking from him and still be begging for more afterwards.   
  
Fuck, it was so hot, watching her riding him, half-dressed in her leathers, lost in the pleasure of it all. This first time, after they'd been separated, that was always the most intense, and also the most silent. She wasn't in the mood for conversation, she just needed to get on with it. An itch needed to be scratched until she was satisfied. There was such a deep relief on her face. She was flushed and sweating and rubbing her clit, and she looked so fucking beautiful. She seemed to just need him in a way she didn't need anyone else, and perhaps for another couple, that might have turned into a good marriage, but they'd never bothered with it. They'd been betrothed as teenagers at their parents' behest, but that was as committed as they'd ever got. Marriage wasn't for them. They both enjoyed sex with other people too much to confine themselves to married life. She liked travelling too much, and Greg liked his theatre and his boys too much. Better to be untethered and live their own lives than try to compromise when they both knew it wouldn't work.   
  
He wondered who she was thinking of this time. All her stories about all the different people she'd slept with all over the world, men, women, whoever she happened to run into next, kept running through his head, and perhaps someone else might be jealous, but he never was. Why would he be jealous? She always came back to him, had done for decades. What more could he possibly want?   
  
She intensified her movements then, and it dragged him out of his thoughts as she began chasing yet another orgasm. God, she was so tight. So hot and wet and just so eager for him. He loved the way she just simply used him like this. There was something so raw and pure about their relationship; it was sexual, and with no strings attached, and they both knew and accepted that. It didn't need to be more complicated than that.   
  
She was pressing down hard on his chest now, bracing herself, and he could tell from her breathing that she was close again. Soon enough, she tossed her head back as she came again, and Greg felt this one as she closed around him tightly, moving still to eke out all the pleasure that she could. He was close, too, he could feel it, but he managed to hold on. She hadn't said she wanted him to come yet, and she was very particular these days about when he was allowed to come.   
  
This one seemed to be the last one she needed, and she eventually slowed down until she was simply catching her breath, hands still pinning him down. He ignored the way the stairs were pressing into his back. He'd get Alex to rub him down later and he'd be fine. It didn't matter. Now, all that mattered was her, and he gently reached up to brush her hair out of her face. She looked at him and smiled, and she was all warmth and happiness now, her face flushed and relaxed.   
  
"Thank you, darling, I really needed that," Sally said.  
  
"Anything for you, my love," Greg said.  
  
She had to get off him so she could kiss him, and he held her tight, hoping she might stay a few weeks. God, she smelled amazing right in that moment. She always did, to be fair, but the sex on her was intoxicating.   
  
"I might bring my girlfriend over if that's alright with you," Sally murmured.  
  
Greg chuckled. "Since when did you ever ask my permission to do anything? Bring her round, that's fine with me. Now, when you say girlfriend, do you mean that like - are you actually beginning to settle down, my love?"  
  
Sally had to laugh. "Well, she's a companion on the road, shall we say. I met her in Budapest a year ago, and we just became instant friends. We've travelled together ever since. I think you'll like her. She has your sense of humour."  
  
"Oh, well, then I can't wait to meet her then. Bring her round tomorrow for games night. Alex and James could do with being around some female company for a while. They don't get a lot of it here," Greg said.  
  
"I don't imagine they do. Who's James? Is he a new boy? He sounds delicious," Sally said.  
  
"He is new, been here about a year now. But you know the rules, Sally. You don't go after my boys, and I don't go after your conquests, alright?" Greg said.  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "Poo your stupid rules. But alright. I'll leave the boy alone. I'll just fuck my girlfriend all night instead."  
  
"Oh, does that mean you're not staying then? And here I was thinking I was going to have you all to myself again like always," Greg said.  
  
"Of course I'm staying, my darling. Your bed's big enough for three, right?" Sally said.  
  
"I don't share my bed with other people's lovers. That's what the other flat's for. You can stay there as long as you like, it's free for the next four months, not that you ever stay that long, do you?" Greg said, and there was a little teasing in his voice, but also a little disappointment. He never imagined she'd settle down with anyone other than him, if she ever found herself wanting that, and for the first time, he was a little jealous.  
  
Sally kissed him, deep and slow, lingering, and Greg understood that kiss and what it meant. He held her close, wanting to simply drown in her forever.   
  
"Sorry, I'm just teasing, you know that. You won't get rid of me that easily. She's as independent as me, would you believe? She's off having her own fun before we set off for Europe again. I'll be staying, don't you worry about that. I need you before I go away again. You're the one I always come back for. No one's ever going to come before you, except me," Sally said, unable to resist the joke.   
  
Greg couldn't help laughing at that. "Alright, well, you had your fun, now help me up so I don't fuck my back up and ruin this entire stay for you, yeah?"   
  
Sally sat up. "Oh, of course, sorry about that. I forget we're not getting any younger, are we?"   
  
"No, we're not, but you've never stopped being beautiful," Greg said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
She took his hand and kissed it before she got up off him and helped him up. Then there was nothing but a dash up the stairs to the bedroom to finish what they started, clothes lying all over the staircase for Alex to find when he got back from the shops with James. A small part of him wanted to be there to see their faces, because James hadn't met Sally before, but she'd reached down to squeeze his cock as she backed him towards the bed, and by then, he really was only thinking about his Countess, just like always.


End file.
